Knight
by Werewindle
Summary: A GW and Harry Potter crossover. Zechs gets pulled into Harry’s world. Together they unlock lost secrets, fulfill prophecies, and vanquish Voldimort and his Death Eaters.
1. figure head

Knight 

Summery: A GW and Harry Potter crossover. Zechs gets pulled into Harry's world. Together they unlock lost secrets, fulfill prophecies, and vanquish Voldimort and the Death Eaters. 

Disclaimer: Sadly Zechs is not mine. (They can keep Relena) 

Warning: Will be SLASH.    *_Not_ Harry/Zechs*    (just wait and see who ^__~)  

Flames will be laughed at.  

A tall charmingly dressed man made his way through a suite of well-appointed rooms. He walked with a grace and bearing synonymous with nobility. The stream of curses was pure dockside. It had been a really long day, the end of which was not for hours yet to come. 

Zechs sometimes wondered if any one would notice if he simple took his gundam and disappeared. Sure Releana might wonder where he had gotten off to, but other things would come up and she wouldn't get around to worrying for a year, maybe two. 

These endless meetings and parties were quickly wearing thin. He hated this feeling of inactivity. He had become horrors above all horrors a figurehead, the knight to his sister's queen. He needed something to do. He wanted to be out there with the clean up patrols, or working with the Preventers.  

Trieze would have understood. Given him some project or another to keep him busy. To make him feel needed, useful. He would have been, but Treize was gone. Lost to a cause he believed in; an honorable death by his most worthy adversary. 

Gaaah, he needed to quite these morose thoughts. A double Vodka and a shower so he could paste on his "your-a-greasy-lying-underhanded-pervert-politian-but-I'll-ignore-the-fact-so-I-don't-gut-you-and-ruin-Reree's-party" smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Visions of a man melded with machine. 

The walking drum pounding through my dreams, beating a rhythm to my every movement. 

Found the book need the scepter and sword, the barer and shield.  

I'll call forth the Demon, a knight. I saw it in a dream and so it shall be. 

~~~

A/N 

This started as a picture in my head of Harry and Zechs standing side by side ready for battle. Tell me what you think. 

Werewindle


	2. boy wonder

Knight 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, but the demon is MINE. 

Warning: Slash Don't like Don't read.   Flames will be laughed at.

The Book was amazing. Written in a time before the founders it holds the secrets to spells thought lost to time, rituals to unlock one's own power or that of another. Even bring forth demons. Not those little imps that wreak havoc for fun but beings of power. 

Harry had found the book in the room of requirement. Where he had been staying since that fall out with Ron in first week not to mention all that shit from sixth year. He had been thinking of why the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, weather he might have done better there. Ways to get the Slytherins to ally with him against Voldemort. 

Then his sitting area had melted into an other room. Gray stone, like in the dungeons, cabinets and a workbench, around a partition a desk and bookshelves. Another partition, screened off a sleeping area, bed, armoire full of clothes, nightstands and the entrance to a bathroom. This was Slytherin's privet room. Salazar's own books, notes, research, rune stones, crystals, potions, everything. 

The Book had been under a shielding spell. It had taken him two days, bruises from being blasted across the room and scorched robes before he got it open. Oh but it was worth it. In some of Slytherin's notes he talks about three magical weapons, a sword, a scepter, and a shield. The means to find these items was link to the bearer; a being that boosts the power of a wizard. In the Book there is a spell to call forth one.

He is a demon called the Lightning Bearer. He wears armor and looks mostly human. 

Follows a code much like that of medieval knights. He obeys only those who are in dire need of help, seeking assistance for a noble cause. Any who summon him for selfish reasons or material gain forfeit their lives to his sword. 

Harry planed to summon him. With the demon he could finally gain the tools to defeat Voldemort. He had three weeks to the quarter moon when he could perform the ritual. Just enough time to prepare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N

This was just screaming to get out. Can you guess the connection hmm?

Werewindle


	3. Spell is Cast

_Looks around nervously Um... Long time no see? Sorry folks but this was just one the things that got pushed back over a bad year. I had one version of this going and lost it. Then I couldn't find the notes for it. Which made me very mad as I'd spent weeks looking stuff up. That's what I get for trying to be realistic with the witchery. So I put it aside and honestly just couldn't get the gumption up to work on it again. But never fear I have once again found the story thread. Lucky ducks you. On with the story, ya?_

* * *

Knight 3 - Spell is Cast

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak more securely around him and continued around the rim of the lake, flying low to the ground. Now that it was time he was quite nervous about doing this spell, it is very different form the stuff taught at Hogworts. The practice of Magic had changed over the millennia, what was once common place- the knowledge of even the lowest level practitioner- was no longer so; traditions laid aside for newer conveniences. The spell preparation had been vague, added as a parenthetical after thought. Surprisingly Hogworts had very little reference to the actual workings of old spell rituals and there is a great disparity in what information there is.

Harry was glad that the rest of the spell was more detailed and that Slytherin had annotated it as well as keeping several pages on the magical theory related to the ritual. The spell needed to be done outside as the moon reached its zenith in the sky. His favorite thinking spot was perfect - surrounded on three sides by forest the other rising to a ridge above the lake but the center was wide and flat, the area forming an eerily perfect circle. Reaching the far side of the lake he landed and took off his cloak.

He moved to center of the clearing and empty his satchel of supplies before stuffing his cloak inside and setting it and his broom against a tree out of his way but easily reached. Briskly he started setting up for the spell. First he walked a spiral starting in the center and moving out counter-clockwise carrying a burning smudge stick of vervain, lavender and turmeric (for purification), Arabic gum (to cleanse negative vibes) and honesty leaves (to repel monsters).

Picking up Gryffindor's sword he began to cast the circle. Drawing the physical boundary with the blade. He traced the circle with water, salt and flame in turn. Completing the last circuit Harry stepped back and took a deep breath commanding, "As I will, so mote it be." He smiled pleased to see the faint blue glow illuminating the circle. Time to call the corners.

Harry placed a large green candle at the East and lit it. Standing tall he raised his arms to the sky, "Hail to the Watchtower of the East. Guardians of Earth, empowering strength, ruled by Gaia. I bid thee join me and grant your protection to my circle." He lowered his arms and bowed before moving on.

South and a red candle is lit. "Hail to the Watchtower of the South. Guardians of Fire, empowering courage, ruled by Angi. I bid thee join me and grant your protection to my circle." As Harry bent forward to bow he could feel cold drops of rain hit the back of his neck and run down his shirt. Looking up at the sky he saw a distant flash of lightning reflect off the roiling clouds and the rain began falling heavier. Hearing the hiss of a drop hitting the liquid wax beginning to pool on the candle at his feet Harry flicked his hand out and turned the still glowing circle into a shimmering dome. Assured that the rain couldn't interfere with the spell Harry picked up another candle and resumed the ritual.

West and a blue candle is lit. "Hail to the Watchtower of the West. Guardians of Water, empowering inner wisdom, ruled by Morrigan. I bid thee join me and grant your protection to my circle." He bows before moving to pick up the last candle.

North and a yellow candle is lit. "Hail to the Watchtower of the North. Guardians of Air, empowering faith, ruled by Shu. I bid thee join me and grant your protection to my circle." Once more Harry bows showing his gratitude and respect ending this part of the ritual.

Harry grabbed a large potion bottle, lightly swirling the contents. He had spent many days mixing and burning, crushing and stirring to create something very near a summoning potion. He un-stoppered the bottle and used the ashy granules to 'draw' the required spell runes. In the lab they had been a pale green under the rising moon they seemed to shine, sparkling like ground gems.

When he finished Harry sat cross-legged surrounded by runes. Softly he began to chant the spell. "Enu'way Haato -" The language was melodic if unfamiliar. "Surree hia -" It had taken hours of practice to before he could say the spell the whole way through with out mistake or his voice falling. "Noll ei'haul -" The spell it self was a test of endurance, said steadily it takes and hour to complete. "O'roo zee la - "

Harry blocked out everything clearing his mind from distraction and soon lost himself in the rhythmic chanting of the spell. Outside the circle things were not so calm. The thunder grew louder and the lightning flashed closer. The winds picked up howling through the trees and the rain pelted faster, whipped by the winds.

Oblivious Harry carried on, intent on finishing what he started. As he spoke the last line of the spell lighting struck the dome shattering it. The sudden drain of the spell and the backlash of the lighting hit Harry at the same time and he passed out cold just as a body dropped from the sky.

* * *

Notes:  
The spell is made up, I based the circle casting and calling the corners on the actual pagan rituals. 

**Gods:  
Shu:** Egyptian - Air, Winds (most notably the personification of the North winds)  
**Gaia:** Greek - Earth Goddess (Mother Earth)  
**Morrigan**: Pan-Celtic - Goddess of rivers, lakes, and fresh water. (Also War Goddess, etc)  
**Angi:** Hindu- Fire God (is three forms; fire on earth, lightning and the sun.)


	4. Aftermath

Knight - 4  
by Werewindle  
(diclaimers etc inpart 1)

* * *

Harry groaned his body aching down to the bone, never had a spell left him feeling more drained. Carefully he reached inside himself looking for the spark that was his magic. He found it but it was small and dull compared to its usually blinding radiance. It's no wonder this spell was rarely preformed.

It was still night but the moon had almost set, he needed to hurry before his absence was noticed. When Harry tried to sit up he found himself unable to move. As his mind and body finally got on the same track he could feel the wait of a body holding him down. "Oh crap" Harry muttered under his breath. He hoped the demon was not too angry, he was pretty sure knocking them both unconscious was not meant to happen.

Wriggling out from under the dead wait Harry propped him self up and examined his guest. In the dim light Harry could see masses of blond hair and a lithe body. Not exactly what he'd imagined the Lighting Bearer to look like. The brunet called softly, not wanting to aggravate the Bearer if his head ached half as much as his did. Getting no response Harry poked at a shoulder and spoke louder. Worried when the figure didn't even stir Harry reached out and felt for a pulse - he wasn't even sure the demon would have one... The skin was warm underneath his fingers and the demon's pulse beat strong. That was good, right? Couldn't hurt at least.

Harry pulled his foot from where it was trapped and scurried to clean up his things, quickly dispelling the circle and sweeping away any evidence of his night's work. Picking up his satchel and stuffing the spell remains in the bag a glint caught his eye. Moving causeously around the tree blocking his view Harry saw something standing amists the foliage. Squinting he stepped back and over just as the clouds moved from in front of the moon and the clearing lit up.

"Fuck Me /_SIDEWAYS_/" Harry cursed, there shining bright as day knelt a metal goliath. Cautiously he approached the massive figure. Looking somewhat like a strange set of white armor and cold to the touch. "This must be the Lightning Bearer's." Harry murmured uneasily. He bit his lip, obviously a magical artifact and probably warded against spells. The thing couldn't be left as it was - someone was bound to notice it. But Harry was hesitant to cast a shrinking spell on it afraid that he might damage the thing or set off a ward.

Swiftly he cast a see-me-not spell and a general repel as well as a camouflage charm. That should keep people away and hide it from sight. It was the best Harry could do without casting on the armor itself. He turned back to the still demon. He could probably fly them both on his broom if he used a bit of magic to keep the other male from falling off.

Harry settled his satchel around his back and mounted his broom levitating the unconscious form in front of him and binding it to the broom. Harry reached around him and grasp the broom to guide them back to castle. He flicked the invisibility cloak over them twitching it into place as the flew. He'd have to take the demon to his rooms and hide him away. Hopefully he would wake up on his own soon, Harry worried as they raced to Hogworts - this was certainly not how he'd planned the night. He hoped this was just the aftermath of the spell and not something he'd bollixed up.

* * *

A/N

Right well, not so much movement this chapter. Next time: Harry's guest wakes up. g


	5. Awake

Title: Knight 5? Awake  
Author: Werewindle  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Gundam Wing  
Pairing: none yet  
Rating: pg-13  
Warning: cross-over, AU  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called **fan**fiction would it?

Summery: Zechs gets pulled into Harry's world. Together they unlock lost secrets, fulfill prophecies, and vanquish Voldimort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

Zechs groaned, he hurt every where. It felt like he'd been in three hour battle in Tallgeese and then zapped repeatedly with a cattle prod. His nerves had that scorched feel from too many volts in quick secession. Carefully he cracked open one eye and looked around cautiously. Well he certainly wasn't in a hospital, the walls weren't white enough and it lacked the usual florescent lighting. 

In fact the light didn't seem to be coming from lamps at all. He blinked both eyes into focus and peered at the candles on the bedside stand. How odd. Zechs took a deep breath and worked on sitting up. His muscles protested but he was eventually sitting on the side of the bed. The room reminded him of the few castles he'd stayed in. Dark tapestries covered gray stone walls and screens blocked off the rest of the room.

Barefoot and missing his jacket but otherwise still dressed Zechs decided to explore the room beyond. Shuffling past the screen toes curling into the plush rugs on the floor Zechs made his way over to a comfortable looking green couch. He leaned on the back, legs still a bit unsteady, as he took in his surroundings.

He must have hit his head. There was no other explanation for the floating candles - especially not ones that flew over to hover above you. The fireplace had an honest to god caldron hung over the blaze bubbling merrily away.

Zechs had just stepped away from the couch to continue exploring when he heard a door open behind him. He turned to see a slender dark haired boy enter the room. Wide green eyes ran assessing over him even as he moved forward speaking.

"Are you well? I don't think you hit your head - I imagine inter-dimensional travel is taxing on it's own. Are you hungry? Cause I can call something up- Do demons even eat anyway?" Zechs blinked at the boy. Demons? Inter-dimensional travel? Oh god. He really had hit his head. That or the boy was delusional.

The youth blushed at Zechs' bewildered look. "Sorry. I'm Harry Potter," he offered his hand to shake. "You're in Hogworts Castle - School for Witch Craft and Wizardry." They shook and Harry took the blonde by the elbow and lead him around the sofa, giving him a gentle push into it before seating himself on the adjacent chair.

Harry smiled at his guest. "I'm kind of rambling I know but I took and extra dose of pepper-up and I'm rather wired. What do you like to be called? Lighting Bearer is rather formal."

"Lighting Baron." Zechs corrected absently trying to take in the boy's chatter.

"Pardon?" Harry stopped mid breath.

"It's Lighting Baron, not bearer - and I prefer to be called Zechs." He relaxed back into the cushions glad to be off his feet even if it was an odd conversation. "Also, last I checked I'm human, not demon."

"So you're NOT the Lightening Bearer?" The brunet asked. Zechs shook his head. "Well shit. I don't suppose you own a mammoth set of white armor then?" Harry joked, hand going to rub at his temple, the vein there was starting to throb.

Zechs raised and eyebrow, "With a red plume - like on a roman style helmet?" The boy nodded, brow furrowed. "That's mine. How exactly did I come to be here? I haven't seen outside but I can guess that we're on earth and not one of the space colonies, correct?"

Harry let out an explosive puff of air and collapsed back into the chair. "A botched spell. I was trying to summon the Lightning Bearer - a demon from another dimension. Something happened and I got you instead. Yes, we are on Earth. And there are no space colonies here. Muggles are a long way off from that and wizards have never felt the need..."

"Fuck. I am really sorry. I don't even know where the ritual could have gone off, or - unfortunately, how to send you back." Harry looked sincere and Zechs was starting to get the feeling that he might have fallen down the rabbit hole. If Potter really wasn't delusional and they were in another dimension. Zechs pondered what that might mean.

Well at least he wouldn't have to attend Reree's party.


End file.
